My killer just died in jail
Chapter 1: May you rot in hell! It was Maria Tachimi’s 37th birthday this year, as her family and ancestors gathered in the afterlife. Michael McNamara held a toy behind his back as he walked close to her. Maria looked at him, then saw an object. “What is it?” She asked him. “Okay, your parents tell me you like those Transformers things, so I got you this.” He said. It was a Sound-wave figure, it looked very nice and detailed looking. She got gifted G.I Joe figures, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Transformers, and many other things. The O’Hare brothers, her 3x great uncles gave her books on Irish history. “Your grandfather told me no Bobby Sands or any of that, so we got you what you grandfather requested.” Ailin said. They heard a shout “YES!” from Mikey. Everyone went to check it out. The headline read “CHILD KILLER STACIE HARRIS IS DEAD AT 38” with her prison photo, the photo of Maria, her young victim. “What is it?” Ailin asked. “One of my granddaughter’s killers died in jail, I had a campaign to keep them in jail where they belong.” Mikey said. They saw a photo which showed a Facebook comment, the comment read “THE KILLER OF MY NIECE IS IN JAIL, MAY YOU ROT IN FUCKING HELL!” and it was posted by a Leslie Tremors. “My daughter posted that, let’s have a toast!” He said that, proudly. “I heard she gave birth to a baby boy in a prison hospital several months before she died, but the infant child was taken away from her and given to her ex-boyfriend Charles, the ex-boyfriend said that he would tell his mother’s horrible past as he’s older.” Maria said. "Oh, I pray that the baby is in good hands." The adults poured alcohol and did a cheer. “Ding-dong, the bitch is dead!” Ichiro sang. ___________ Meanwhile, 37-year-old Joseph Wintergreen, who was now a single father of eight adopted children, was watching the news on TV. He saw a news report about Stacie Harris, who recently died from blood poisoning while she was serving her life sentence behind bars and several months after giving birth to a son whom she had named Lucas. Joseph remembered that name Stacie; she was that very same girl who kidnapped and murdered his best friend Maria Tachimi 29 years ago. "Daddy," piped his 4-year-old daughter from Canada, Annabelle, "will you read me a bedtime story?" "I'm scared of the dark, daddy," piped his 3-year-old son, Mio from Italy. "I want a bedtime story, daddy," piped one his 2-year-old twin daughters Sa-rang and Yeong-cha from South Korea. "Daddy," piped his 5-year-old son from Japan, Akira. "I can't find my teddy bear." "Daddy, there's a monster under my bed," piped one of his 4-year-old twin daughters from China, Mei and Yuling. "I'm thirsty, daddy," piped his 2-year-old son from Hong Kong, Seng. “Daddy really has to watch the news, I’ll be there in a minute.” He said. Akira sat with him, he reminded him so much of Maria. “Stacie Harris, one of Florida’s most hated women is dead, the 38 year old died from blood poisoning after 29 years in jail, she and two friends, Suzie Hollister and Josephine Armstrong were tried for the kidnapping, torture and murder of a schoolgirl, Maria Tachimi, aged eight, the members of Maria’s family reacted with joy at her death.” The newscaster said. "Trixie?" "Thank you, Chad." a pretty Korean-American reporter replied. "I received a report that Stacie Harris had given birth to an infant son several months prior to her death, according to local Florida State prison warden, Earl McCann. Stacie's son Lucas was taken away from her, on order of Maria's Law which prohibits women who have ever been convicted of murder or any other crimes against children to raise any children of their own or adopt children. Lucas is now in custody of his mother's ex-boyfriend, Charles White and his fiancée, Hailey Saki." A photograph of baby Lucas with Charles and Hailey, in front of a lovely 3-story Victorian house and a beautiful flower garden was shown on the TV screen. "I am now standing in front of the lovely home of Stacey's ex-boyfriend, Charles White," Trixie said as she walked up the first steps to the front porch a 37-year-old man with dark brown eyes, and stubby chestnut hair, a blue collared shirt, a dark blue capris, white shoes and white socks came out on the front porch. "Tell me, Charles," Trixie grinned as she moved her microphone over to the man. "what was your first response when your ex-girlfriend's baby was delivered to you?" "I was...surprised...and I did not know what to do with the kid." Charles admitted. "Years back, Stacie and I broke up after she told me I was nothing, a worthless loser. But look at me now, I graduated from college with a degree, I got a career in engineering and I am coaching peewee football and I have a lovely fiancée, Hailey Saki. We are getting married!" "Was it a shock when you realized that the baby belonged to your ex-girlfriend, Stacie Harris, who died from blood poisoning in prison?" Trixie inquired him. "Yeah, I saw the news that my ex-girlfriend Stacie gave birth to this kid several months before she kicked the bucket." Charles confessed. "I am so glad I dumped that bitch because I found out what she and two associates of hers had done to an 8-year-old Japanese-American school-kid years ago, which is totally and absolutely unforgivable, and worse...she was stealing money from my grandma's wallet and got my mom blamed for it...but all of that is in the past." "Do you plan to raise the baby boy Lucas as he were your own adoptive son?" The Asian reporter inquired. "Yes, I mean I can't just leave this poor little guy all alone with nowhere to go." the stubby chestnut haired man replied, as he cradled the little six-month-old child in his arms and began cuddling with him. "Right, little buddy? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. I cannot leave you out there all alone with no one to take care of you." "Do you plan to tell Lucas about his mother's horrible past when he gets older?" "I will tell him," Charles said grimly. "When the right time comes and when he is old enough." Chapter 2: Early Grave Maria Tachimi stood over Stacie’s grave in the prison courtyard. The ghost girl wore a red scarf, a blue coat It was a stone slab that read “Stacie Harris, March 3rd 1980- November 11th 2018”, she looked at it with complete disdain. ”You sent me to an early grave, Rest in hell, my ojisan committed suicide.......” She said. She spat on the gravestone before leaving. Then Satsuki and Martin appear, wearing winter clothing. ”You sent our daughter to an early grave.“ Martin said. Chapter 3 One of Maria’s presents was a voucher to a retro arcade and Ailin booked the trip online, the benefit was that she got to play a game free of her choosing. Ailin, Liam and Michael went along with her, Ailin held onto Maria’s hand while Liam helped Michael get around as his blindness set in. ”I love retro arcades, I also loved the arcades from my time, me and dad went there to get away from The Docks.” She said. The group arrived at the retro arcade, It was called the Arcade of Wonders they saw a Chinese-American woman named Alicia Changshi. ”Hello, now, who’s birthday is it?” She asked them. Maria raised her hand. ”My birthday.” Maria said.Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics